Challenge of the Atom Woman
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Another Superwoman story based on the Max Fleischer Superman cartoons and the Superman radio show. When a female gangster that Superwoman has put away escapes with the evil scientist The Ultra-Humanite and recieves superpowers from Superwoman's weakness, The Woman of Steel must use her wits and strength to defeat the menace and protect Metropolis.


"Up in the sky! Look!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's Superwoman!"

Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton! The Woman of Steel: Superwoman! Possessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice! Disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Clara Kent!

"Heh! To the victor goest the spoils!" Harriet Miller, the wily and impossibly beautiful female gangster and thief said as she lounged nude in a bubble bath, cradling a sparkling bejewelled necklace in her hands. Her wet, shortish, curled light brown hair fell across her face as she giggled with a sense of indecent rapture. There was the tang of jasmine bath oil in the air. "I made off with another great score and no one even knows I did it!" She said with the giddiness of a schoolgirl. Then, she lifted her elegant, finely toned leg straight up in the air, moisture cascading off of it, and ran her fingers along it, breathing heavily through her half open mouth as her hands slithered down to her loins..

Suddenly, shards of glass went flying across the bathroom in an explosive burst as none other than Superwoman, her long red cape fluttering in the sudden breeze, burst in!

"SUPERWOMAN!" Harriet exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I know all about your little heist, Miss Miller, and now, you're coming with me!" Superwoman, her hands firmly on her hips declared, before tearing down the shower curtain around the tub and uncerimoniously wrapped Harriet in it like a potato sack. Then, taking the kicking and squealing gangster in the crook of her arm, snatching the necklace from her hands, The Maiden of Might rocketed out the window and into the cold night.

Landing outside the police station, Superwoman placed the naked and embarrased criminal outside the main doors, putting the necklace around her throat. "Enjoy it, since this'll be the last time you wear it, Miss Miller!" Superwoman sternly admonished, before taking a skyward leap just as the police exited the building.

Approaching her, the officers chuckled to themselves. "Well, looks like Superwoman wrapped up a pretty gangster for us, boys!" The senior officer declared.

"I'll get you for this, Superwoman! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Harriet shouted to the heavens with white hot fury as she was led inside.

The headlines in the Planet the next day read ""KILLER MILLER" CAPTURED;TO FACE SENTENCING TODAY" the byline read "Story by Clara Kent".

The trial went by rather breezily, with the jury taking little than 15 minutes to deliberate, Harriet was found guilty and sentenced to life in Metropolis Women's Prison.

Harriet, dressed in a drab grey prison blouse unifrom with matching skirt, her head hung low, was led by a frumpy, middle aged guard past cell after cell on the second level, with various hardened, muscular women taunting her from their cages. "HA! Knew you'd get caught sooner or later, Miller!" "You're mine at lunch, sweetheart!" "Watch your back, sugar!"

"Home sweet home, Miller!" The unattractive female guard said, as she unlocked a cell near the back and opened it, uncerimoniously shoving Harriet into it, before slamming and locking the door behind her.

The first thing Harriet focused on in the cramped space was her cellmate. She was an impossibly beautiful woman in her late 30's with somewhat long straight black hair that appeared a little frazzled. Even without makeup, the woman's attractiveness was still enough to turn heads. However, in her dark green eyes there appeared to be a certain cruelness.

In an instant, a flash of recognition and shock came over Harriet's face. "Hey! You're that supervillain that fought with Superwoman! The one who took over Delores Winters' body! The.. Uh.. The.." Harriet began, fumbling for the criminal's name.

"The Ultra-Humanite." The villain calmly informed her with a twisted smile.

"Yeah, that's it! You've tangled with that overgrown Girl Scout before!" Harriet said with a smirk.

"And it's my understanding that she's the one responsible for putting you in this unpleasant little Hellhole as well, correct?" The Humanite asked slyly.

"You've got that right!" Harriet replied.

"And you wish to seek revenge against that miserable do-gooder?!" The Humanite asked hungrily, his eyes widening, his pupils constricting.

"YES! I wanna make that so called Woman of Steel regret the day she ever sent me up the river! I wanna erase her off the face of the Earth!" Harriet replied with vigor.

"As do I, Miss Miller. And I'm able to make it a reality! But first we must take leave of this dreadful rat's nest, and I am able to arrange that as well!" The Humanite said.

"Really? How?" Harriet asked.

"With this!" The Humanite answered, reaching under his bunk to reveal crude metallic headbands with a lime green eye in the middle of each of the centers, they were attached by wires to a medium sized metal box fitted with various switches and dials. "This is a replica of my mind swapping invention that I've cobbled together with numerous objects I've obtained through small favors with the other prisoners." He explained.

"Will that thing really work?" Harriet asked doubtfully, pointing at it.

"EVERYTHING I invent works, Miss Miller!" The Humanite said assertively, before lowering his voice to a whisper "Now listen carefully, this is what we shall do.."

That evening, as the guard was making her rounds around the cells with her flashlight, there suddenly came the sound of Harriet screaming "HELP! SHE'S KILLING ME!"

"What in the..?!" The guard exclaimed before rushing to the cell door and unlocked it in a rush, flinging it open, and pulled out her baton. "Alright, what's going..!" Was all the guard had time to say before out of the darkness, she was clubbed over the head with something hard, sending her off to dreamland.

Some time later, the now concious guard was escorting Harriet past the administrative offices. "Where are you going with that prisoner, Sally?" The Warden, a man with a greying crew cut, asked.

"I'm transferring her over to Dyerville Women's Prison." She coldly responded.

"Alright, just fill out this form, and we'll let them know you're sending her over." The warden answered in a friendly manner.

The guard signed the form and headed out the door with Harriet.

Once outside, the two entered a prison van, where the guard undid Harriet's handcuffs. The two then sped off into the night.

"So..What exactly is your plan for getting revenge?" Harriet turned and asked.

The Ultra-Humanite, who was now in the Guard's body, chuckled to himself and said sinisterly "Well, it will involve a certain transformation on your part."

Harriet looked confused for a moment and then asked nervously "It..It won't be painful, will it?"

"Don't worry, you'll be unconcious for the procedure, besides, when you awaken, you shall feel much better than you did before!" The Humanite said mysteriously.

In the office she shared with Louis Lane at the Daily Planet building, Clara Kent, dressed in her matching candy pink jacket and skirt, sat punching in her latest story on the typewriter at super speed, when all of a sudden, Louis walked in, causing Clara to quickly adjust her typing to a normal human pace.

Louis, dressed in his usual dark blue jacket and slacks and red necktie, hung his grey fedora on the hatrack, and shook his head slowly, remarking just loud enough so that Clara could hear "Clarybelle, I'll never understand how you always manage to get those worthless little stories to print on time."

"That last "worthless story" about "Killer Miller"'s capture got me some pretty nice accolades from the Chief, Louis dear!" Clara said smugly, taking the paper from the typewriter "There might even be a promotion for ME in the cards."

"Yes, Clara. Too bad I was covering an even more important story like TRUMAN'S INAUGURATION." Louis snapped back.

"Well, Louis, I wouldn't be surprised if you had been responsible for reporting Dewey's victory in the headlines.." Clara replied snarkily.

"Just forget it." Louis muttered as he sat at his desk across from Clara's. "Why couldn't I be working with Superwoman? I'll bet she wouldn't give me a hard time!"

Clara turned to face Louis and said with a raised eyebrow "Louis, I'll bet Superwoman wouldn't put up with you for more than two minutes!"

"How would you know, Clarybelle? You've never even met Superwoman!" Louis shouted.

[Good thing he thinks so..] Clara thought to herself, before saying hurriedly "It's.. It's just intuition."

"Well, your intuition is wrong! In fact, Clarybelle, I bet I could steal a kiss from Superwoman the next time I meet her!" Louis boasted.

"Ha! That'll be the day!" Clara sniffed dismissively. However, her thoughts drifted to the words that Harriet Miller had shouted at her. They seemed like an empty threat, but still, they seemed to haunt her. "I'll get you, Superwoman! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" But then, the thought just melted from her mind, as she thought [She's an ordinary gangster and I'm Superwoman! What do I have to worry about?]

In a darkened musty room, illuminated by only a few bare lightbulbs, Harriet was lain on a makeshift operating table, with the Ultra-Humanaite, dressed in medical scrubs, tight against his current body's dumpy frame, was hunched over her body, adjusting something on Harriet's neck area with a small wrench. Setting the tool aside, the mad scientist began chuckling softly to himself in an evil manner "Yes..It's perfect!" He said softly to himself.

Just then, Harriet, dressed only in her prison underwear, drowsily came to and sat up. "Oog..Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Why, you're in a hidden location on the outskirts of Metropolis." The Humanite replied.

Then, feeling around her throat, Harriet jumped up and looked into an old, dirty mirror, only to see that she had what appeared to be a metal, cylyndrical neckbrace, on which there was a window in the front from which a light green glow emitted. "My neck! What have you done to me?!" She shouted.

"I'm glad you asked, my dear. You see, I've obtained a fragment of K-Metal, the only object that can effectively weaken Superwoman! I've also discovered that when an ordinary human is in physical contact with the ore, they obtain superhuman strength! So I've inserted the K-Metal into a collar attached to your throat, embuing you with the same strength as Superwoman herself! You'll also have the power to fire bolts of K-Metal energy from your fingertips, which in this energy form will actually cause death and destruction to people and objects!" The Ultra-Humanite explained.

Just then, Harriet felt a spark of energy go up her spine. Her body mass began to increase, as large muscles began bulging all over her body, forming an impressive physique that even the most popular weightlifter would kill for! Her breasts also increased tremendously, so much that her bra strained against their size, and finally snapped the straps, exposing them! All she was now wearing was her dark blue panties, stretched across her muscular buttocks and loins! Her body was now an impressively sculpted example of muscle definition and feminine strength! "OHHH YEEESSS! I'M FULL OF POWER AT LAST!" Harriet exclaimed in a loud, mighty voice. She then turned her attention to some large wooden boxes across the room, aiming her hands at them and concentrating, jagged bolts of green lightning emitted from her fingertips, zapping the boxes, and blasting them into splintered pieces! "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" The half nude Harriet exclaimed, before putting her fists on her hips and declaring "I am now THE ATOM WOMAN! Watch out, Superwoman and Metropolis! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Atom Woman shouted mightily, before taking a powerful leap, and jumping right through the ceiling with an explosion of wooden pieces. Then, taking long stride after stride, Atom Woman left large imprint craters as she landed, as she made her way to Metroplolis..

"The Chief wants me to cover Mayor Fitzgerald's big speech about arming the police with better weapons. I'm supposed to take all the pictures! What an honor, huh?!" Teenaged photographer Jenny Olsen said with an eager grin on her freckled face. She stood in Louis and Clara's office with her camera in her hands.

"I don't know why they don't forget about the weapons and just let Superwoman handle everything." Louis said mildly.

Jenny held her hand to her mouth and giggled, before responding playfully, "Oh, Louis, Superwoman can't be everywhere, silly!"

[She's right. Even I need a break every now and then.] Clara thought to herself.

Suddenly, there came the sound of the intercom buzzing and the tired voice of Tess, Perry White's secretary, saying "Clara, Mr. White would like to see you in his office."

Clara rose from her desk with a confident smirk and said "Well, if you'll excuse me, my promotion awaits.." And strutting out the door.

Once in Mr. White's office, Clara was relieved to see that the windows behind her boss were wide open, giving some escape from the foul scent of his cigars, of which there was one he was puffing on right now.

"Don't bother sitting down, Kent. This'll be as brief as possible." Perry said in a no-nonsense tome, taking the burning stogie out of his mouth.

"Okay, Chief.." Clara said uncertainly.

"It appears that both Harriet "Killer" Miller and The Ultra-Humanite have flown the coop together." Perry stated.

"What?!" Clara loudly exclaimed with genuine shock.

"Yes, it seems that she and the Humanite were cellmates and, then the very day she's placed there, the guard says she's transferring her to a different prison. However, the prison in question says it never recieved her as a transfer, and upon inspecting the cell, they discovered the body of Delores Winters that had been savagely bludgeoned to death and one of the Humanite's crude mind transference devices. They figure he made the old switcheroo with the guard and went out on the lam with Miller!" White explained, gesturing with his cigar.

"Good grief! That's horrible, Chief! What do you need me to do?" Clara asked with resolute determination.

"Well, you did such a great job covering Miller's initial capture that I need you to try and get the skinny on this dangerous duo's current wherabouts so the police can track them down. Can you do that for me, Kent?" Perry said, issuing the orders.

"Of course, Chief, you can count on me!" Clara said with a firm, dutiful glare. [But where to start looking?] She thought to herself.

*BOOM!* A large, forceful explosion that made the floor beneath them shudder seemed to answer Clara's internal question.

"Great Ceasar's Ghost! What the Sam Hill was that?!" Perry asked with an air of fright, a worried expression on his face.

"I'll find out!" Clara shouted, almost accidentally using her Superwoman voice, before rushing out the door.

As Clara raced down the stairs at super speed, The Atom Woman bounded into downtown Metropolis, a small crater formed underneath her as she stood revealed in all her grandeur. With a demonic smile on her face, the villainess watched as a blue sedan sped by her in a panic, grabbing the vehicle by the back bumper, Atom Woman hoisted the car above her head with no effort! "YES! HA HA! THE POWER!" Atom Woman loudly exclaimed, before tossing the car into the front of a large building, where it smashed into the building's lobby crushing it's front, prematurely ending the driver's life. Then, with a grin, the super villainess raised her arms to the building and *ZZAAPP* The green K-Metal energy emitted from her fingertips, causing the building to explode in a large fireball, then collapse in a heap of smoke and rubble!

Debris showered down from the sky like hail as Atom Woman laughed maniacally! "I have the power of destruction at my very hands! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" She shouted to the Heavens! Hundreds of people ran screaming for their lives!

Suddenly, there came the wail of sirens as three squad cars tore down the street at breakneck speed! Squealing to a halt in front of the half nude villainess, several Police Officers armed with Tommy Guns spilled out of their vehicles and formed a tight line formation, aiming their weapons. "Freeze! Hands up!" One of the Officers ordered.

"With pleasure!" Atom Woman said with a sinister smirk as she raised her hands towards the men. Just then, Clara burst from the Planet building's front door, just in time to see the jagged green rays fire from her fingertips and zap the officers and their cars, obliterating them in an explosion of blood and metal!

As the evil Atom Woman resumed her psychotic laughter, Clara gasped with surprise and horror, her hands going up to her mouth as she exclaimed "GOOD GRIEF! Harriet Miller! How did she..?!" Before furrowing her brows, a strong, determined expression came over her face as she started towards a nearby alley, saying to herself, "This looks like a job for.."

However, suddenly, Atom Woman looked over in Clara's direction! The two women's eyes met and in an instant, the villainess lept over to Clara's side of the street, causing a small tremor!

"Well, well, well.. If it isn't Clara Kent, the nosey little reporter who wrote that awful article about me!" Atom Woman growled with hate in her eyes.

"It's not my fault that you chose a life of crime, Miller!" Clara bravely countered.

"The name's Atom Woman now, you dime a dozen snooper! You've just written your last exclusive! DIE!" Atom Woman said through gritted teeth, before quickly aiming her hands at Clara and fired her rays directly at her!

With a heavy impact, the beams of green light struck Clara, knocking her against a building, crumbling part of it's brick facade as she slid down with hardly any ill effects, besides her outer clothing being utterly burned off, revealing her Superwoman costume!

Atom Woman gazed at Clara with wide eyed surprise, before starting to giggle, her eyes beginning to narrow with mirth, before laughing like a madwoman. She then focused her attention back to Clara. "SO.. Clara Kent, the reporter who tried to ruin my life is SUPERWOMAN!" She shouted loudly with a twisted smile.

Superwoman squirmed nervously, trying to get up. In a panic, she looked around. Aside from the dead bodies and burning ruins, there wasn't anyone else around. [Good. Hopefully no one else heard that..] She thought. She didn't feel as strong as she used to. Instantly, she put it together. [K-Metal!]

"What's the matter, Superwoman? Feeling AVERAGE?! Like I used to?!" Atom Woman taunted, a malicious twinkle in her eye.

Superwoman merely gritted her teeth in frustration, her mind racing.

"And now, you're coming with me to my hideaway, Miss Goody!" The mostly nude villainess said, scooping Superwoman up in her arms and throwing her carelessly over her shoulder and lept up into the air hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

Louis was at his office window looking out frantically, trying to get a view of what was going on, Jenny was standing behind him, fidgeting with her camera.

"Did you see that?! There was some half naked woman who looked like she'd been benching a milk truck throwing cars around and zapping people into dust with electricity from her fingers!" He said frantically.

Jenny merely looked downwards nervously and said timidly "No, Louis.."

Louis then turned around to face her, sweat beginning to pour from his forehead. "Where in Creation is Superwoman?! Matter of fact, where's Clara for that matter?" Louis said, resting his chin in his hand.

"I think the Chief had an assignment for her.." Jenny spoke up.

"Hmm.. Perhaps. But it appears that our dear Clarybelle is trying to follow this new gal on the block and get an exclusive on her. Well NO ONE outscoops Louis Lane!" Louis said, marching over to the hatrack and grabbing his fedora, placing it on his head. "Come on, my dear, let's beat her to it!" He declared boastfully, pulling the door open, and jogging out.

Jenny sighed and slung her camera strap over her shoulder and followed as quickly as she could.

Superwoman, her glasses off and her hair bun undone, stood in the middle of a run down, musty apartment building, sparsely decorated with moth eaten furnishings, her hands chained to the ceiling, a snarl on her face.

Atom Woman, standing triumphantly before her, grinned mischievously like a little girl who had just found her Christmas presents early. "Well, Superwoman, or should I say Clara, if only my friend The Ultra-Humanite could see you now.." She said condescendingly.

Superwoman smiled sweetly and nodded. "Keep it up, Miller. I'll eventually get my powers back and then I'll see to it that you get your just desserts."

"Sure, Clara dear. But while you're hanging here gathering dust, I'll be off committing chaos that the Nazis only DREAMED OF!" Atom Woman shouted madly. "And won't your little buddies at that Planet rag be thrilled to know that they've been working with the Maiden of Might all this time!"

Superwoman gave Atom Woman such a stare that it could've frozen the sun. "I swear, Miller. If you try to expose my identity, you'll be sorry.." she threatened through gritted teeth.

"Sure, Clara, sure.." Atom Woman said, ignoring her, as she went for the telephone. "Now to let the Boss know that I've got you.." She said half to herself as she began dialing.

Shortly, the Ultra-Humanite picked up. "Yes, What do you have to report?" He asked.

"Well, Boss, I've got the one and only Woman of Steel captive at my hideout, right at this moment!" Atom Woman said with villainous glee.

"Wait a moment. Let me hear for certain if you really have her. Put her on the line." The mad scientist said suspiciously.

"Certainly." Atom Woman cheerfully replied, before taking the phone and walking over to Superwoman. "Here, talk!" She aggresively said, thrusting the reciever at her.

"Well.. It's been a while, Ultra-Humanite.." Superwoman coldly said.

"Indeed. Although it seems that the shoe is on the other foot this time, RIGHT?!" The Humanite said, concluding with a shout. "I can't wait until you're in my clutches!"

"That will never happen, Humanite. I'll bust out of here and bring you and your little flunkie to justice! Mark my words!" Superwoman boldly stated.

"We shall see.." The Humanite said flatly.

Atom Woman then began talking into the phone again. "So, believe me now?" She asked cockily.

"Indeed. Keep her powerless and bring her to the base at once!" The Humanite ordered, before hanging up.

Upon putting the phone down, Atom Woman turned to Superwoman, saying "Well, Clara dear. It seems that I am to take you back to the Boss to have you experimented on, but I've decided to have a little FUN first! But just in case you try to run away.." Atom Woman then raised her hands to Superwoman and gave her a short zap of K-Metal energy, which jolted her a bit.

Atom Woman then walked over to the window, thrust it open and climbed halfway out. She then turned back and called cheerfully "Bye for now, Clara! I'll be back soon!" Before jumping out.

Superwoman, her jaw tightned, said to herself "Come on, Clara, you've got to get your strength back and find a way to beat that despicable Atom Woman without becoming weak again! Who knows what havoc she'll wreak if you don't! You must become SUPER again!"

The overpass in the midst of Metropolis was overflowing with cars and trucks going to and fro. People heading home, to work, to the country, to a secret rendezvous with their mistresses travelled this high, arching peice of architecture all the time, and today was no exception, and everyone seemed to be in a hurry today, horns honking at slower vehicles, curse words being shouted near children, the usual affairs.

"Daddy, when do we get to Grandma's?" Young Bradley Coleman, his eyes nearly obscured by a mop of straw blonde hair, called out.

His father, Will, a rather large man, stuffed into the driver's side of the family's blue station wagon, gritted his teeth with frustration. "Bradley, I told you half an hour ago.. We'll get there soon! Now will you PLEASE PIPE DOWN AND LET ME DRIVE!" He roared.

Bradley just shrunk back into his seat, his lip quivering.

"Oh, Will! Do you have to shout at the boy like that?" Irma, Will's rather waifish wife reprimanded.

"Listen, I've already told him.." Will began defensively, starting to gesture with his hands.

Meanwhile, Atom Woman had just landed near the supports of the overpass. After giving it a casual once-over, the villainess then flexed her large biceps, which swelled to the size of grapefruits and said in a silky smooth voice "Now.. Let's see what these babies can REALLY do!" She then cocked back her fist and gave a large punch to the concrete support column. *WHAM* A large chunk was taken out it! Spiderweb cracks starting to run up it at a rapid pace! Atom Woman then chuckled to herself "I can't believe I'm THIS POWERFUL! HA!" before landing another devastating blow to the column, splitting it in half! Her large bare breasts jiggling with the motion. Drunk with power, Atom Woman waltzed over to the other pillar and raised her arms to it, before zapping it with her K-Metal energy! *BOOM* The entire column exploded in a shower of dust and pebbles, causing the entire overpass to lurch onto it's side immediately! Vehicles went sliding ti the side, protected only by the guard rail!

The Coleman family car collided into the side of another vehicle! "WAAAHH! DADDY, WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Young Bradley shrieked in fear.

"EVERYONE STAY IN THE CAR!" Will ordered.

"I'M SCARED!" Bradley wailed.

"It's okay, honey.. It's okay.. We'll be alright.." Irma reassured her son in a calm, yet shuddering voice. Uncertain for herself what their fate would be.

With a mad chuckle, Atom Woman lept up and away from the disastrous scene, planning her next stop on her campaign of chaos. While the steel guard rail began to strain and weaken against the weight of the cars..

The S.S. Argo, a large, well stocked behemoth of a fishing boat, stalwartly cut through the waves of the Atlantic, just off the coast of Manhattan Island. Weather worn and teeming with barnacles, she still lumbered as majestically as the day she first set sail across the vast blue surface.

"Looks fine! Stop here!" First Mate Alex Calvert, a young, eager blonde fellow with a mildly muscular physique called out.

The Captain, Jerry Houtappel, a rather imposing old man with short, thinning gray hair and a bushy gray beard, who's eyes were partially obscured by thick coke bottle lensed glasses, stepped out from behind the wheel of the ship and into the daylight. He took a match from behind his left ear and struck it against his large black shoe, igniting it. The old sea salt put it to his modern style pipe and took in a deep, wheezing breath, his large gut rising and falling underneath his ragged shirt. He sauntered over to Alex and said through clenched teeth "You'd better be right about this spot.. There were shark warnings earlier, you know."

"Why don't you go take a nap?" Alex asked coldly, his steel gray eyes looking straight into the Captain's, before turning to the other men and shouting "Let's drop that net, boys!"

However, as the net was lowered into the water, something off in the distance caught one of the men's eye. "Something coming up the Starboard side, heading this way!" He shouted, this caught everyone's attention.

The Captain's grubby fingers reached for the pair of binoculars that hung around his neck. He put them up to his eyes and jolted back, his pipe dropping from his gaping mouth "I'll be damned.. It's a woman!" He exclaimed.

Sure enough, furiously breastroking through the water with the speed of a torpedo was Atom Woman! She arrived at the boat's side and smiled up at the awestruck men as if she were an innocent woman out for a skinny dip. "You boys enjoying yourselves?" She cheerfully asked, before adopting a creepy grin. "Hope you're all good swimmers.." She said in a soft, silky voice, as she reared her mighty fist back and punched a hole right through the steel hull!  
The men gave a frightened gasp as Atom Woman, laughing uncontrollably, grabbed the edges of the hole and tore it even wider as if it were a sheet of tinfoil! With large bubbles emerging from the hole, the ship began to slowly sink!

"We're going down!" One of the deckhands called out.

"I can't swim, boys!" The captain fearfully shrieked.

"That's unfortunate.. But as for the sharks.." Atom Woman began, before spotting a dorsal fin headed straight for her! "Speak of the Devil.." She remarked, before reaching underwater and snatching the beast up by it's powerful jaws. With a considerable lack of effort, the villainess then pried the gaping mouth wide apart with a sickening cracking noise, peeling the skin off the muscle as if it were a large banana, she then tossed the corpse into the water, creating a large bloody stain in the ocean as the men looked on with utter disbelief.

"That should give them a little incentive.. Bye now!" The evil partially nude woman remarked as she turned and sped off, heading back for the shore.

The men on the sinking boat could only watch in abject horror as they could see the shark's fins beginning to appear on the horizon..

"Superwoman, where are you?!" Alex wondered aloud.

Superwoman tugged at the chains connecting her arms to a buckle the ceiling. She could already feel some of the strength returning to her body, but that wasn't good enough. She had to get her powers back now and stop whatever havoc Atom Woman was wreaking! Using the will left in her, The Maiden of Might began tugging at the chains again and again as if it were a cable machine at a health spa!

"RRRG! Come on, Clara! You can do this!" Superwoman said out loud, coaching herself. "Think of Louis! Think of the poor inhabitants of Metropolis!" Superwoman continued to pump her arms furiously, the muscles on her biceps beginning to bulk up again. As this happened, tiny cracks formed in the ceiling, which spiderwebbed and grew in a matter of moments, before, in an explosion of plaster and a shower of dust, the buckle came loose and was ripped straight from the ceiling! Superwoman gawked at the sight at first in surprise, then with joy! "YES! My powers are returning!" She giddily exclaimed. She then focused on her metal bonds with a serious expression. "Now, let's get these things off!" Superwoman felt raw strength beginning to surge back into her veins! She firmly grasped the chain attached to her left wrist, deforming them, and then with a firm yank, she pulled the shackle off her wrist with a *CRK* of metal! Superwoman gave an approving grin as she swiftly did the same for the other shackle. "Now, let's see.. What else can help me regain my strength?" Superwoman said to herself. She then spotted a large, musty couch with the cushions torn in the corner of the room. "That should do!" She said cheerfully. Superwoman waltzed over to the couch, bent over and took hold of it's underside, before lifting the heavy object triumphantly over her head in one swift motion! "YES! THEY'RE BACK!" She cried out with joy, before adopting a firm expression on her face and, with little effort, she crushed the couch inward with a loud crunching noise! Wood splintered and fluff went everywhere! Satisfied, The Woman of Steel set the couch back on the floor, before placing her hands on her hips, saying "Now I've got to find that fiend and apprehend her before she causes any serious trouble! I just hope she hasn't already killed anyone!" With that, the Maiden of Might sprinted to the window and dove out, taking flight instantly she soared through the sky at high speeds, thinking [I pray that I'm not too late!]

Louis' red Ford down the empty streets, just barely avoiding each red light.

Jenny, sitting in the passenger seat, tightly holding onto her camera, fidgeted nervously. "Louis, are you sure that you should be driving this fast?" She tried to shout over the roar of the engine.

"Don't sweat it, Jenny dear, there's no cops around here for miles, they're probably trying get people to safety!" Louis confidently replied.

"Are you sure this contact might have information on what's going on?" Jenny asked.

"You'd better believe it, this fella seems to always have his eyes set on what's.." Louis began, only to be suddenly interrupted by the Atom Woman leaping right in front of them! With a horrified expression, Louis slammed on the brakes and was about to hit her, when the half-naked powerhouse slammed her fist right into the radiator! Steam hissed from the hood as the vehicle came to an abrupt stop! "I..It's you.." Louis falteringly began, before a realization came to him. "Hey, you're Harriet Miller!" He exclaimed.

Jenny could only stare wide-eyed in disbelief.

Atom Woman just chuckled softly to herself. "Well, if it isn't star reporter Louis Lane out for a joyful little stroll! You're quite right, it IS me, with a few alterations!"

"You louse! Superwoman'll get you for this!" Louis threatened, trying poorly to conceal his fear.

"Oh, I hate to tell you this, but the so-called Woman of Steel is at my very mercy!" Atom Woman said with a chilling tone.

"I don't believe you! It's not possible!" Louis protested.

"Oh, but it is! And now, let's go pay a little visit to the boss!" Atom Woman said curtly, before grabbing the two by their collars and yanking them out of their seats, their seatbelts snapping off like string! Then, with a powerful leap, she took off with the two in the crook of her arms.

In a matter of minutes, Atom Woman had landed outside the small square building on the outskirts of the city. Throwing open the door, she announced "Boss, I'm back! And I've got two of the Planet's "finest" with me!"

The Ultra-Humanite in his current frumpy female body stepped into view. "Ah, well done, Atom Woman!" He said appreciatively.

As the muscular villainess let the two down while retaining a firm grip on them, Louis exclaimed angrily "Alright, Missy, just who are you and what do you want with us?"

The Humanite adopted a frightening grin and replied. "Why, Mr. Lane, I'm insulted! You don't remember our little escapde in the past at my..*ahem* starlet mansion?"

Louis froze with fear. "It can't be.. Y..You're the U..Ultra-Humanite?!" He stammered.

"Glad I could jog your memory, Louis! Now, as you can see, Mr. Lane, I'm free once again, and I'm ready to take my revenge with the help of Ms. Miller here." The madman explained, before barking "Chain them to the wall!"

"Alright.." Atom Woman said, somewhat begrudgingly. Taking the two captives to a pair of metal shackles that had been bolted to the cold stone wall.

"You crooks won't get far! Not with Superwoman on your tails!" Louis threatened as he and Jenny were bound.

"Oh, I hate to inform you of this, Mr. Lane, but it would seem that your little caped heroine friend is in the same precarious position as you, thanks to a healthy dose of the K-Metal that Ms. Miller now feeds off of!" The Ultra-Humanite said.

"You fiend! I don't believe you!" Louis shouted.

"Superwoman will never be defeated, you'll see!" Jenny bravely chimed in.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough! After she's unable to save the entire city of Metropolis from drowning!" The Ultra-Humanite stated.

"What?! What diabolical scheme are you planning?!" Louis demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough!" The Mad Scientist said curtly.

"Boss, wait 'till you hear this, though! That Superwoman broad is.." The Atom Woman began to explain.

"ENOUGH! I'll listen to your idle jabber when I have succeded in my plan!" The Humanite interrupted, before instructing "Now, I need you to get back to the location where you have Superwoman hostage, hit her with another jolt of K-Metal, then head over to the Metropolis Dam and wait until 8:00 PM this evening, then prepare to destroy it! Now go!"

With a hateful expression on her face, Atom Woman replied "Yes, Sir!" Before walking to the doorway and taking a leap out, from hilltop to hilltop, thinking murderously to herself [But as soon as this is over, I'll show you who's REALLY in charge!]

Superwoman soared high above Metropolis' cityscape, looking for any signs of Atom Woman's campaign of destruction, when suddenly, the sounds of distress came to her ears, The Maiden of Might swooped down for a closer look and was horrified at the sight of an overpass tipped on it's side! Dozens of vehicles threatening to fall off of it to their dooms! Superwoman zipped down to the damaged supports. Upon surveying the giant chunks taken out of the structure, Superwoman pondered for a second, her fingers to her chin, before an idea came to her! "That's it!" She said with a gleeful expression!

As she flew off into the sky once more, young Bradley Coleman caught a glimpse of her! Immediately, his expression turned hopeful. "Mommy! Daddy! I just saw Superwoman! I think everything's gonna be okay!" He exclaimed.

His parents, still worried, looked at each other doubtfully.

Superwoman soared toward the destination of a construction site for a new office building. The riveted steel skeleton was already partially reaching for the heavens Upon reaching it, The Woman of Steel landed near a cement mixer. She scooped a large amound of nearby sand and cement, poured it into the mixer's funnel and, grabbing a nearby water hose, she poured an appropriate amount of water in. With that she lifted the heavy object as easily as a pillow and began cranking the mixture as she flew off back towards the overpass.

Once back at the disaster area, Superwoman took hold of the top half of the overpass with one hand and slowly raised it back up effortlessly! All of the vehicles on the edge of the structure began to slide over to the other side!

"That's it! We're going over!" Will Coleman shouted, gripping onto his wife's hands!

Superwoman then poured half of the gooey cement mixture on the damaged support, filling up the hole! She concentrated the red heat vision beams from her eyes onto the cement to dry it quickly! She then flew over to the other support and did the same thing until the entire overpass was once again upright!

"W..What happened?! We're back up! H..How did that happen?!" Will asked in dismay.

"It was Superwoman, Daddy! There she goes!" Bradley called out, pointing out the window.

Will looked just in time to see the fleeting image of a figure wearing a red flowing cape soaring up into the sky! "T..Thank you.." The man whispered under his breath with a tear in his eye.

The Ultra-Humanite leaned over and began speaking slowly and distinctly into a radio transmiting microphone on his desk. The signal warped and hijacked every radio transmission in Metropolis. "Attention, Attention, People of Metropolis! This is the Ultra-Humanite speaking! Your pathetic heroine Superwoman is out of commission thanks to my new secret weapon, Atom Woman! And unless your Mayor pays me the sum of seven million U.S. Dollars and arranges a pardon for me from the Governor by 8:00PM tonight, I shall arrange for Atom Woman to destroy the Metropolis Dam and flood the city! Consider yourselves warned!" He concluded, before taking his finger off the button.

Louis, his wrists an ankles still shackled to the cold, mildew covered stone wall, sneered at the villain. "The Mayor won't cave to your little threat, you demon! He never gives in! Anyways, Superwoman will put you away again before you or your little.. MMPH! MMRR!" Was all the dashing reporter had to say, before the Humanite forcefully wrapped a wash rag over his mouth!

"That'll keep your irritating retorts away from my ears!" The villain stated, before turning to his equipment and pondering aloud "Now let's just see how resilliant this foolish politician is!"

Superwoman continued flying low throgh the skies, searching for more victims of Atom Woman. Just then, her super hearing caught the sound of some men shouting and a ship's bell ringing off the coast of Manhattan! Using her super vision, The Woman of Steel caught a glimps of some men in a skinking fishing boat surrounded by the circling fins of sharks! "Heavens! I must be quick!" Superwoman exclaimed tensely, before executing a power dive for the ocean! Superwoman hit the water at high speed, causing a large splash!

"It's her!" Alex exclaimed gratefully, pointing enthusiastically to the area she had touched down.

"Thank God!" Captain Jerry half whispered in disbelief.

Underwater, Superwoman was immediately met by three Great Whites, their menacing facing turning to focus on her. Then, as if they were shot from a gun, they propelled themselves toward her! The Woman of Steel playfully offered her meaty, slightly muscular arm with a girlish smile, and sure enough, the nearest one quickly sank it's razor sharp jaws into the tantalizing treat, vigourously pulling at it, only to immediately recoil in agony and shock as the tips of it's teeth snapped off and began their slow descent to the bottom. With the other two uncaringly going on the attack as well, The Maiden of Might simply took a mighty swing and hammered the two beasts right on their noses, knocking them askew! No longer wanting to tangle with this threat, the three shamed sea killers began to turn tail and swim away, only to have Superwoman catch them by those very same tails and yank them back and upwards!

Shooting out of the water holding the three squirming sharks by their tails, Superwoman, to the fishermen's dismay lifted the three creatures above her head and, spinning them around like a shot put, threw the sharks off into the distant horizon!

The men on the skinking boat cheered enthusiastically as Superwoman once again dove under the sea. This time, she swam under the men's sinking vessel and lifted it over her shoulders! Flying back up with the entire boat in the palms of her hands, Superwoman soared back to the Manhattan coast.

Once there, Superwoman effortlessly lowered the boat onto the shore. The men immediately disembarked and approached the heroine with elated expressions. "Thank.." Was all Alex had time to say before Superwoman flew back into the sky!

"She must be in a hurry.." Captain Jerry said introspectively.

In his chambers, Mayor Fitzgerald, his posterior planted firmly in his leather padded office chair, his back leaning foreward in anticipation, kept his eyes keenly planted on City Works director Richard Cromwell through his round, frameless spectacles. "You're certain that there were already several confirmed Superwoman sightings?" He asked with great anticipation, his right eyebrow raised.

Cromwell, a sandy haired young upstart with a slightly evil look in his eye, sitting across from His Honor's polished oak desk that smelled freshly of pine scented cleaner that clashed with the nicotine from Cromwell's cigarette, gave a curt nod, blew smoke from his mouth and nostrils, and replied "Yes, Sir. They've already been backed up with several other eyewitness accounts." He replied in a bland monotone, which was surprising given the situation.

With some sense of relief, Fitzgerald leaned back again. "Then we can already bet she's on this madman's tail." He said in somewhat of a relaxed voice, before turning to his terribly thin aide, Samuel Weiss and ordered "Have a message sent that we will in no such manner give in to these demands! Have rescue teams ready just in case, though!"

"Right. Yes, Sir!" Weiss said, before briskly spinning around and heading for the door.

With great agility, Atom Woman lept back from the pavement in through the open apartment window. "Alright, Clara dear, it's time for your medicine.. HUH?!" She began to say, only to react in shock at the sight before her, the ceiling was partially caved in, and Superwoman's shackles were in peices on the floor!The couch was also broken to splinters!

"Why that damn.." Atom Woman growled, before sighing and composing herself. "Oh, well. If she wants to tangle with me again, she'll just lose again, and this time I'll KILL her!" She said threateningly to herself, before turning back to the window and climbing out, saying "Oh, well, the sun's going down. Better head for the dam.." And with that, she climbed to the window and lept out towards the distance.

Superwoman, flying through the sky, had her super hearing tuned to try to find The Ultra-Humanite's voice frequency. She had heard the villain's previous radio transmission during her rescue search, but had to occupy her time with saving the Atom Woman's victims. Now that it appeared she had rescued all of them, she could now search for him freely. It was as she started flying out of the limits of Metropolis that she heard the voice of his current body begin to chuckle fatly and explain "Well Mr. Lane and Miss Olsen it shall almost be time for us to at last say goodbye..!"

[LOUIS! JENNY!] Superwoman thought worriedly to herself, before honing in on the signal's origin and soaring to it's location at high speeds!

In his darkened lair, The Ultra-Humanite stood in front of the two menacingly, a small revolver pointed at them

"Just you wait, you demon! Superwoman will be here any second!" Louis stated somewhat nervously, starting to perspire as he somewhat doubted his own words, wishing they were true.

The villain simply chuckled, "You've forgotten, Mr. Lane, that you're beloved heroine is.." He began, before suddenly being interrupted by a loud explosion of brick and stone which blew him to the ground!

"..RIGHT HERE!" Superwoman, who had suddenly appeared in the cloud of dust, her hands triumphantly on her hips, chest thrust out, stood in the gaping hole that she had smashed into the building!

"SUPERWOMAN!" Louis and Jenny joyfully exclaimed in unison.

"NOOO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CHAINED UP SOMEWHERE!" The Humanite shrieked at the top of his voice.

"You should never underestimate a powerful woman, Humanite!" Superwoman declared, before zipping over to him, snatching the gun from his hand, before crumpling it and giving him a swift belt to the chops which both broke his glasses and knocked out his current bodies' false teeth!

As the villain hit the ground, unconcious, Superwoman dashed over to Louis, taking the gag out of his mouth, ripping the chains off his limbs, then did the same for Jenny.

"Superwoman, we're so glad you're here! The Ultra-Humanite is planning to.." Louis began.

"It's alright, Louis. I know all about it! Come on, let's get you two back to civilization and this creep back behind bars!" Superwoman interrupted before taking both Louis and Jenny by their waists in the crook of her arm, and then, grabbing the Humanite by the scruff of his neck, she hoisted his fat body weightlessly over her shoulder, before racing to the gaping hole in the building and taking flight!

Landing right outside the Police station, Superwoman gently let Louis and Jenny down whilst unceremoniously dropping The Ultra-Humanite flat on his back.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a score to settle!" She said quickly and businesslike before once again flying off!

"Wait! Superwoman!" Louis called out, just as the Officers began to exit the building.

"What's going on here?!" Feverishly asked an officer with a white toothbrush moustache.

"We're reporters from the Planet and THAT'S The Ultra-Humanite!" Louis explained, pointing to the unconcious woman on the ground. "He was trying to hold us hostage, but Superwoman arrived in the nick of time, and now she's going after that Lady Godiva copycat who's trying to blow up the Metropolis dam! We've got to get over there and land this scoop!"

The Officer mulled this over in his head before ordering "Stiles, Davis, you drag her..er..him inside. You two follow me!" As the two younger officers took hold of the unconcious criminals' body, the older Officer hurried the reporters to his squad car.

*BOOM!* A heavily armored tank was blown into smoldering scrap metal in an orange fireball from the Atom Woman's K-Metal electricity, illuminated against the darkening sky. The partially nude woman then confidently made her way past the pathetic attempt to protect the dam, her head held high, her exposed breasts bouncing up and down. At last, she reached the towering white structure, painstakingly rebuilt after the infamous Tyrannosaurus incident. With a smirk, Atom Woman cocked her head and heard the distant sound of a clock striking the eith hour. Smiling, The Villainess raised her arms and began zapping out the bright green energy from her fingertips and sparks began flying off the dam's exterior. Within a minute, small, minute cracks began appearing and Atom Woman's smile was now a toothy evil grin, when suddenly, there came a mighty female shout from the heavens! "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MILLER!"

With a start, Atom Woman looked up to see Superwoman floating high in mid-air, her arms crossed over her large bosoms, her red cape flapping in the breeze, and a righteously indignant look on her face! "I won't let you cause any more mayhem! IT STOPS RIGHT HERE!" She declared in a loud, potent voice.

Atom Woman's attractive face contorted in a hateful snarl "So, there you are! You may know how to recover from a small dose of this stuff, but you won't survive A WHOLE BARRAGE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before pointing her muscular arms at The Woman of Steel and shooting the K-Metal energy at her! However with the expert skill of a fighter pilot, Superwoman swerved in impressive aerial manuevers and avoided each blast! Swooping down, almost at the speed of light, The Maiden of Might flew right at Atom Woman and landed an impressive right cross to her jaw, drawing blood from the villainess' mouth! Incensed with psychotic rage, the supervillainess began increasing the strength of her barrage, the green electricity growing thicker and with a wider range! However, Superwoman continued to dodge and dart with an expert skill, the Atom Woman's energy attack could now be seen for over 30 miles away and had all the appearances of a primitive laser light show. Just then, though, the villainess locked on to Superwoman's coordinates and struck the caped beauty dead on, square in the chest! The heroine's breasts briefly shuddering with the impact, she then lost conciousness in mid-air and plummeted down into a nearby lake with a large splash!

"HAHAHAHA! CLARA, YOU FOOL! YOU'RE FINISHED!" The evil woman shouted triumphantly. "I'VE DONE IT! I'VE KILLED THE SO-CALLED SUPERWOMAN! HAHAHA!" She then turned back to the dam and began zapping it once again with her larger amounts of energy, the cracks in the massive concrete wall beginning to grow larger and larger..

Underwater in the murky depths of the lake, Superwoman's unconcious body sank deeper and deeper. Suddenly, her bright blue eyes popped open and she realized [NO! I can't give up! I've got to get my strength back! For the sake of Metropolis! For the sake of the people!] Superwoman then swam back up to the surface and upon reaching the top, gasped for breath. She looked off at Atom Woman continulously attacking the dam. [Good! She doesn't notice me!] Superwoman thought to herself as she climbed back on the ground, her costume soaked. [I've got to use something to get a power boost! Something large and strong!] Superwoman pondered, before noticing a large oak tree nearby. Walking over to it, the Woman of Steel grabbed it firmly by it's trunk and sank her fingers in, bending her knees, she strained all the muscles in her upper torso, Superwoman LIFTED AND LIFTED, she could sense triumph near as she heard the crackling of the roots breaking free from the ground! With a mighty shout, The Maiden of Might's muscles bulged against her costume once more as the tree was wrenched from the earth!

The Atom Woman turned around in shock, her mouth and eyes agape as she shrieked in disbelief, "YOU AGAIN!"

The Woman of Tomorrow smiled heroically as she announced with great zest "That's right, Miller! You should have known better than to tangle with SUPERWOMAN!" With that, Superwoman snapped the entire tree in two with the ease of breaking a toothpick!

"RRRRGGGGHHH! DIE, YOU BITCH!" Atom Woman said, raising her arms once more, but this time, Superwoman rushed over to her with half of the tree, held like a baseball bat and cracked Atom Woman hard against the side! "AUUUGGHHHRRRGGH!" The villainess exclaimed in pain, before dropping to her knees! With that, Superwoman grabbed her around the waist and shot off into the sky! "You may have gotten hightened strength from that K-Metal, Miller, but you're still a human being, vunerable to most physical attacks! Now it's back off to prison with you and off with this little collar!" Superwoman explained, grabbing hold of the metal brace on Atom Woman's neck.

"NO! I'LL NEVER GO BACK THERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The Villainess shouted indignantly, before grabbing Superwoman and zapping her with another burst of K-Metal energy! Superwoman jerked back, ripping the collar from around Atom Woman's throat! Before going limp and letting go, falling downwards!

"NO! NO! DON'T LET ME FALL! DON'T LET ME.. AUUUUUUURRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Harriet Miller screeched in panic, her mighty muscles shrinking back down as she and Superwoman fell from a great hight in two opposite directions! There were two sickening thuds, followed by an earth tremor that could be felt miles away! Then, there was silence..

"Good Heavens! What was that?!" The older Officer shouted as the tremor bounced the three occupants of the Police Car.

"It must be Superwoman battling that naked woman! How near are we to the.. What's that?!" Louis began, before noticing what appeared to be a large crater in the distance.

Superwoman, not a scratch on her, although unconcious, laid sprawled in a crater, her mouth half open, her eyes shut. However, her location was not immediately discovered. The three, who had disembarked from the car, had gathered around the crater, upon seeing it's contents, Jenny gasped and covered her mouth in shock. The Officer just shook his head slowly and Louis drew his lips back in disgust. "Ick.. Well, we know that this is..or..was.. Miller. But where is Super.." He said, before his attention was drawn to another crater "Superwoman!" He exclaimed, before rushing off towards it, running as fast as possible, outrunning the others by a long shot. Upon reaching the spot and confirming that it was his hero inside, Louis knelt down beside the superheroine, tears forming in his eyes "Superwoman.." He said softly, gently taking her head and cradling it in his arms. It was then that he made a discovery! "SHE'S BREATHING! SHE'S ALIVE! THANK GOD!" He exclaimed with joy, the tears contuing to flow.

The sound brought Superwoman back to consiousness. Her eyes flickered open, and she looked up at the man she loved. "Louis?" Superwoman asked, her voice already strong again.

"Yep." Louis responded quietly. Then, softly and smoothly, he bent foreward and brought his lips down on The Maiden of Might's, and began kissing her passionately.

Superwoman was surprised at first, then, slowly her eyes closed and she gently wrapped her strong arms around Louis' neck, as if the kiss had reinvigorated her, she rose to her feet. Louis rising with her. The two then broke their kiss and looked lovingly into each others eyes. Superwoman was the first one to regain her composure "*Ahem* Are you alright?" She asked, clearing her throat nervously.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing.." Louis replied almost breathlessly, holding Superwoman's hands in his.

"Of course I am, I'm Superwoman!" The Maiden of Might replied with a smile, before adopting a serious expression and beginning to ask "Is Atom Woman..?"

"Miller? Yeah, she's gone.. It's not a pretty sight.." Louis replied morosely.

With a very deep sigh, Superwoman lowered her head and said regretfully "That's something I'll have to live with for the rest of my life.."

Louis just looked confused. He never understood Superwoman's leniency towards criminals' lives, but he wasn't about to argue with her.

Superwoman then looked upwards again and instructed "Louis, ask the Officer you came with to arrange for the dam to be reinforced somewhat."

"You've got it." The handsome reporter replied warmly.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash! The two looked in it's direction to see Jenny lowering her camera with a nervous blush. "Sorry, I couldn't resist!" She called out.

With a smile, Superwoman then backed up, and prepared to fly away, before remembering something and saying "And Louis, please keep that kiss of ours to yourself. Our relationship must be strictly professional." Before crouching down, and leaping into the sky, flying off.

Louis could only stare off at her receding form in awe, before walking back to Jenny and the Officer, who had been watching the encounter from a respectful distance.

The Headlines in the Planet the next day read "ATOM WOMAN THREAT STOPPED; ULTRA-HUMANITE PLACED IN MAXIMUM SECURITY ISOLATION" and "SUPERWOMAN VANISHES YET AGAIN". The Byline read "Story by Louis Lane". The front page story featured Jenny's picture of Superwoman and Louis smiling at each other.

In the Planet office they shared, Clara sat playfully on Louis' desk, a secretive smile on her face.

"..And after the lead led to a dead end, you hid back at home yet again until this morning?" Louis asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Mmm-hmm!" Clara replied like a child, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Are you sure you didn't even gather any information and went crying home immediately when the choas started?" He teased good naturedly.

"Oh, Louis, you're so mean!" Clara pouted.

"I'm willing to accept that. Chalk up another time I outscooped you, Clarybelle!" Louis said giddily.

"It says in your story that you helped Superwoman get back on her feet.. Is that all that happened?" Clara pryed.

"Oh, I'm not telling!" Louis said with a grin.

"Honestly, Louis!" Clara huffed "Look at this picture Jenny took! You're holding her hands!"

"Oh, you worry too much, Clarybelle!" Louis said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"Weren't YOU worried when that awful villain was holding you hostage?" Clara asked.

Louis just smirked and replied "Of course not, Clara, dear! I can always count on Superwoman!"

Clara then turns to us, smiles heroically, pulls down her glasses and gives us a knowing wink!

THE END 


End file.
